1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to charged particle beam devices for obtaining scanning transmission electron microscope images and, more particularly, relates to a charged particle beam device which uses a mesh which is for holding a specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanning transmission electron microscopy uses a mesh which is for holding a specimen. Therefore, in the case of observing an objective specimen by automatically moving a field of view, there is a case where a part of a grid of the mesh is entered in the field of view. When the grid of the mesh is entered in the field of view, there is a case where the specimen is lost to view in a monitor because the specimen and the grid are extremely different in shade level.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-228748 proposes a method which automatically determines whether or not an automatically photographed field of view is a field of view which is suitable for search of an objective morphology, and in the case where it is not suitable for observation and search, movement to the next field of view is made.
In the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-228748, work for determining whether or not the field of view is suitable or not is complicated.